Secretos Ocultos
by Ankara-16
Summary: Una mezcla de Secretos, Mentiras,Amor y Pasión se entremezclan en esta historia en la k nada es lo k parece y en la k nadie es kn parece. ¡¡Capítulo 4 arriba!
1. Una Nueva Identidad

DISCLAIMER: Bueno exceptuando los personajes que mi alocada cabeza pueda inventar todos los demás pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.  
  
IMPORTANTE  
  
Las frases que se encuentre entre "" son los diálogos de los personajes. Las frases que se encuentre entre /barras/ son los pensamientos del personaje.  
  
SECRETOS OCULTOS  
  
SUBURBIOS DE LA CIUDAD DE LONDRES, HACE 16 AÑOS  
  
"Tenemos que darnos prisa Virginia, él nos sigue... nos encontrará"/Pero que hacer?? A donde ir???-Pensaba mientras corría por aquellas maltrechas calles de Londres, cargando un bulto que dejaba ver a un pequeño bebe de no más de dos meses.- / Si tan solo pudiera llegar hasta Hogwarts, si pudiera informar a Dumbledore de lo que a pasado./  
  
De repente algo la detuvo, unos pasos rápidos que se dirigían hacía donde ella se encontraba. Su cara reflejo miedo, horror, apretó al bebe contra sí.  
  
/¡¡Dios mío!! Ya viene ¿¿Qué hago??/  
  
Fue entonces cuando divisó un pequeño almacén abandonado y se dirigió hacia allí en busca de algún posible escondite donde pudieran ocultarse ella y el bebe.  
  
"Tranquila Virginia, saldremos de esta ya lo veras"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
EN ESOS INSTANTES, EN HOGWARTS  
  
"¿Las habéis encontrado?" -Preguntó Dumbledore.-  
  
"Ni rastro de ellas profesor"- Mencionó uno de los hombres que se encontraban allí reunidos.-  
  
Las arrugas en la frente de Dumbledore se acentuaron. Aquello no iba nada bien pensaba él. Hacía solo unos meses de la desaparición de Voldemort y de la desafortunada muerte de los Potter y ahora esto.  
  
/Nada de lo que tenía programado ha salido bien y ahora ellas se encuentran solas y sin protección alguna, dios sabe en que lugar de Londres. Todo esta saliendo mal/ -Pensaba Dumbledore, mientras intentaba buscar una rápida solución a todo aquello-  
  
"Manda hombres a todos los rincones de Londres y sus alrededores. Debemos encontrarlas antes de que sea demasiado tarde"  
  
"Ahora mismo" -Aseguró el hombre que había hablado anteriormente y junto a otros dos de los que se encontraban en el despacho desapareció por la chimenea.-  
  
"¿Crees que las encontraran Albus?" –Preguntó una de las mujeres que se encontraban en el allí.-  
  
"No lo sé Minerva, pero espero que sí"  
  
...................................... ........  
  
EN ESOS MISMOS MOMENTOS EN EL HOSPITAL SAN MUGO  
  
"Como se encuentra doctor"  
  
"Señor Weasley su esposa esta bien solo necesita algo de reposo pero lamento decirle que el parto no ha ido tan bien como esperábamos y....."  
  
"Que quiere decir con eso, ¡qué ha ocurrido!¡Dígamelo!"  
  
"Han perdido a la niña que esperaban, lo siento de verdad hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos pero no hemos podido hacer nada" -Unas lagrimas cayeron por el rostro del hombre que solo atino a dar unos dubitativos pasos hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba su esposa-  
  
"La hemos perdido Arthur, la hemos perdido." -El hombre solo atinó a abrazarla.-  
  
...................................... ........  
  
DE VUELTA AL ALMACÉN  
  
"Tranquila cariño, no llores preciosa." -Le decía la mujer al pequeño bebe que se encontraba muerto de hambre y frío, en un vano intento de calmarle.- "Ya todo va a pasar pero debes de dejar de llorar para que el hombre malo no nos encuentre."  
  
De repente un fuerte ruido resonó en el viejo almacén y un intenso silencio se produjo en todo el almacén. Una enorme sombra se acerco hacia donde ellas estaban.  
  
"Sé que estas aquí, así que no pierdas el tiempo en esconderte porque es inútil y lo único que conseguirás será que me enfade más de lo que ya estoy y créeme no te gustará"  
  
/¿¿Qué hago?? Si sigo aquí me encontrará y nos matará a las dos. He de enfrentarme a él, conseguir tiempo, estoy segura de que Dumbledore nos esta buscando y tarde o temprano dará con nosotras-Muy despacio dejo al pequeño bebe entre el grupo de cajas en el que se encontraban escondidas y salió de su escondrijo.-  
  
"Me quieres, pues aquí me tienes pero a ella no la tendrás jamás. Desmaius!!!"  
  
"Tu siempre tan valiente, y tan estúpida!" -Agregó el hombre mientras levantaba una mano en la que sostenía una varita y desviaba fácilmente el hechizo mandado por la mujer.- "Crucio"  
  
"Aaaaah!!!!" -Gritó la mujer mientras se revolvía de dolor en el suelo-  
  
"Tenías que traicionarme ¿¿verdad?? ¡¡Tan difícil era guardarme un poco de lealtad!! ¡¡Crucio!!" -Gritaba el hombre mientras ella se revolvía de dolor en el suelo- "Pero ahora lo pagaras, aunque primero la matare a ella, si eso es, dejare que veas como la mato a ella primero así tu sufrimiento será mayor"  
  
"No, no te lo permitiré" -Dijo la mujer y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y comenzó a recitar un extraño conjuro en una lengua ya olvidada- "absulom aknes vera carpien vana....... absulom aknes vera carpien vana!!"  
  
"¡¡¡¡NO, NO!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Qué haces!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ No te atrevas a hacerlo!!!!" -Grito el hombre furioso y desesperado.-  
  
"absulom aknes vera carpien vana!!!!!!!!"  
  
De repente un enorme agujero se comenzó ha abrir en el suelo y a tragarse al hombre. Lejos de desesperarse el hombre simplemente se limito a reír y mientras desaparecía unas palabras salieron de su boca  
  
"¡¡¡Ja Ja Ja!!! Crees que esto me detendrá, sabes bien que no, esto tan solo aplaza mis planes porque sabes que esto no me retendrá por mucho tiempo y volveré créeme volveré a por ella." -Tras estas palabras el agujero desapareció llevándoselo con él.-  
  
La mujer cayo al suelo agotada y el silencio volvió a reinar en el almacén, roto solo por el incansable lloro del bebe  
  
...................................... ........  
  
NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLÍ  
  
"Creo que he oído algo"  
  
"Si claro, llevas dos horas diciendo lo mismo Lesly"  
  
"Cierra tu estúpida bocota McFerson esta vez estoy segura mira creo que viene de allí, de ese viejo almacén."  
  
Rápidamente el hombre y la mujer encapuchados se acercaron al almacén  
  
"De veras crees que puede haber alguien en este mugroooso y vieeeejo almacén, mmmm he dicho mugroso"  
  
"¡¡Quieres callarte!!! Ah!!! Mira allí, en el suelo. Corre y ve a avisar que ya las hemos encontrado."  
  
Sin esperar ni un segundo más el hombre desapareció, mientras la mujer apartaba unas cuantas cajas mugrientas y cogía en sus brazos al pequeño bebe que allí se encontraba.  
  
...................................... ........  
  
DOS HORAS MAS TARDE, EN LA ENFERMERÍA DE HOGWARTS  
  
"Madame Pompfrey ¿Cómo se encuentran?"  
  
"Para serle sincera profesor Dumbledore el bebe esta bién pero ella dudo que pase de esta noche" -Un pesado silencio se produjo entre las personas que se encontraban en la enfermeria.-  
  
"Se que no es el mejor momento para decir esto pero si ella se esta muriendo hemos de buscarle un buen lugar para la niña, k sea seguro." -Anunció Cornelius Fudge el recién nombrado ministro.- "Yo propongo que se quede con los Malfoy, es una buena familia respetable y le darán una posición y una educación adecuada para ella."  
  
Murmullos de discrepancia se oyeron por parte de todos los que se encontraban en la enfermaría.  
  
"Queremos que crezca segura y protegida y no convertirla en una mortífaga en potencia." -Añadió una de las mujeres que allí se encontraban.-  
  
"¡¡Como se atreve!!" -Exclamo indinado Cornelius Fudge.- "A que dado demostrada la honorabilidad de los Malfoy o duda usted acaso de la competencia de mi Ministerio"  
  
"¡¡Silencio!!" -Dijo Dumbledore- "Estamos aquí para buscar una solución no para discutir"  
  
"Yo creo tener la solución, sé de una familia que se sentiría encantada de recibir a la niña, estaría segura y además nadie sospecharía de que no es su hija ya que acaban de perder a la que esperaban esta misma noche."  
  
"Esta bien Remus cuéntanos tu plan te escuchamos." -Sentenció Albus Dumbledore.-  
  
...................................... ........  
  
UN DÍA MÁS TARDE, HOSPITAL SAN MUGO  
  
"Chicos su madre y yo queremos presentarles a su nueva hermanita....................  
  
Virginia Weasley"  
  
...................................... ........  
  
k tal??????????????? Os ha gustado?????????????  
  
Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo del que espero que sea un gran fanfic. Es el segundo que escribo pero no he tenido mucha suerte con el anterior cosa k espero no suceda con este.  
  
A partir de ahora la historia se desarrollará durante el sexto año de Ginny o sea el séptimo año de Harry y los demás. A pesar de k he leído el quinto libro de Harry no lo voy a tener en cuenta para nada en este fic, haceros a la idea de k estamos en un mundo paralelo.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dejad muchos reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. El Colgante

DISCLAIMER: Bueno exceptuando los personajes que mi alocada cabeza pueda inventar todos los demás pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.  
  
IMPORTANTE  
  
Las frases que se encuentre entre " " son los diálogos de los personajes.  
  
Las frases que se encuentre entre /barras/ son los pensamientos del personaje.  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
"Despierta dormilona, despierta"  
  
"Mmmm...... Mama??....... k hora es???" -Preguntó Ginny entreabriendo un poco sus ojos.-  
  
"Ya son las nueve y hoy debemos ir al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles. ¡Vamos! Todos están listos ya, solo faltas tú" -Tras estas palabras su madre salió rápidamente de la habitación-  
  
Se levantó lentamente de la cama, la verdad era que no había podido dormir muy bien, había vuelto a tener esa horrible pesadilla. Siempre era igual, una mujer gritando, un bebe llorando y una horrible sombra que era tragada por un enorme agujero negro. Entonces todo se volvía silencio, la mujer caía inerte al suelo y todo se volvía oscuro.  
  
/Tal vez si le contara de estos sueños a alguien, podría ayudarme o darme alguna explicación de porque los tengo/ - pensó Ginny-  
  
Pero tras reflexionar se dio cuenta de que aquello no era buena idea. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo había tenido, tendría unos cinco años. Se había levantado llorando y sus padres habían acudido a su habitación asustados al oírla llorar. Cuando por fin consiguieron tranquilizarla ella les había contado a sus padres su sueño y ellos habían reaccionado de una manera muy extraña. Su padre se había puesto muy nervioso y le había dicho que no era nada que solo había sido un mal sueño, mientras que su madre se había puesto a llorar y había salido corriendo de la habitación. A partir de ese día sus padres le dieron una poción y le aseguraron que si la bebía no volvería a tener esa horrible pesadilla y así pasó, pero desde finales de su quinto año en Hogwarts la pesadilla había vuelto y ahora ni siquiera la poción le servía. Por mucha que tomara, la pesadilla seguía estando allí todas las noches.  
  
/Vale mas que deje de pensar ya en eso y que me vista si no todos se irán sin mí al callejón Diagon/ -pensó-  
  
Se acercó a su armario y sacó de él unos bonitos vaqueros ajustados, unas sandalias rojas de tacón alto y una bonita camiseta de un solo tirante también de color rojo. Se vistió, se dejó la melena suela y se aplicó brillo en los labios.  
  
"¡Lista! " -Se dijo a si misma-  
  
"¡¡Ginny!! Quieres bajar de una vez, nos vamos a ir sin ti." -Una voz se escuchó proveniente del piso de abajo-  
  
/ Que impacientes / -Pensó-  
  
"Ya voy, ya voy" -Gritó Ginny. Cerro la puerta de su cuarto y se encamino hacía el piso inferior.-  
  
CALDERO CHORREANTE (CALLEJÓN DIAGÓN)  
  
"Esta bien chicos, Molly y yo iremos a hacer algunas compras. Vosotros tomad el dinero e id a comprar los útiles. ¿¿Todos tenéis la lista con lo que necesitáis??"  
  
"¡¡Si!!" -exclamaron todos-  
  
"Bien entonces nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora"  
  
"¡Ginny! ¿Vienes con nosotros?" -exclamó Hermione-  
  
"Mmm... No..... es que estoy esperando a una amiga ¡sí! ¡Eso! Estoy esperando a una amiga. Adelantaros y ya os encontraré mas adelante."  
  
"Esta bien" -Dijo Hermione aunque algo extrañada. No es que dudara de Ginny pero la verdad es que excepto ellos Ginny no tenía muchas amistades.-  
  
"Hermione ¿¿vienes o no??"  
  
"Ya va Ron" -Y corrió junto a sus dos amigos.-  
  
/ uff por fin se han ido / -pensaba Ginny mientras caminaba por el abarrotado callejón. No es que ellos le molestaran o algo así pero es que cuando iba con ellos no se sentía cómoda le daba la sensación de que era una acoplada o algo así, era como decir "o vaya la pobre Ginny no tiene amigos pues no pasa nada que venga con nosotros.-  
  
Iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que se había perdido.  
  
/¿¿Que?? ¡¡O no!! ¿¿Dónde estoy??/ - Miró en todas las direcciones pero no vio nada que le resultara familiar, la verdad es que, que ella recordara nunca había estado en esta parte del Callejón Diagón. No había nadie por allí y las tiendas daban la sensación de llevar años desabitadas. Fue entonces cuando se percató de una tienda en particular. Esta a diferencia de las demás no parecía encontrarse desabitada aunque conservaba la misma vieja apariencia de las demás. Se encaminó hacía allí.  
  
/Tal vez aquí halla alguien que me pueda ayudar/ -pensó-  
  
Abrió la puerta de la tienda lentamente y un pequeño chirrido se escuchó al hacerlo.  
  
"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? " -Nada. Todo en completo silencio. No había nadie.-  
  
/¡¡Genial!! No hay nadie. Cada día me sorprende más la suerte que tengo. Bueno tal vez el dependiente halla salido después de todo la tienda esta abierta y las luces encendidas. Esperaré./ -Pensó Ginny-  
  
Fue entonces cuando comenzó a fijarse verdaderamente en la tienda, estaba llena de estanterías llenas de libros, pociones y objetos extraños. En una esquina había una pequeña chimenea rodeada por unos mullidos sillones dando la sensación de un pequeño saloncito. Al frente se encontraba el mostrador y encima un enorme y viejo libro donde llevaría la contabilidad de la tienda supuso Ginny. Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención sobre manera, allí entre el pequeño saloncito y el mostrador había un pequeño pedestal y encima de él un objeto brillante. Se acercó.  
  
"Es... precioso" -Pensó ella. El objeto no era otra cosa mas que un colgante. Era de oro y estaba compuesto por una letra V entrelazada con una letra C y uniéndolas un pequeño fénix. Ginny se quedó absorta mirándolo.  
  
"Es bonito ¿¿verdad??"  
  
Ginny se sobresaltó al oír aquella extraña voz. Se giro bruscamente y vio una anciana que la miraba.  
  
"Yo... esto. estaba....¿¿de donde ha salido usted??  
  
Los ojos de la anciana brillaron de una manera especial.  
  
"Veras querida yo me encontraba en mi trastienda cuando oí unos ruidos y salí a ver quien era, la verdad no suelen venir muchos clientes por aquí"  
  
/No me extraña/ -Pensó Ginny.-  
  
"He visto que mirabas ese colgante. ¿¿Es bonito verdad?? ¿¿Lo quieres??"  
  
"Es bonito si pero no tengo dinero para comprarlo y tiene pinta de ser muy caro"  
  
La anciana la miró comprensivamente.  
  
"Ese colgante lleva aquí muchos años ya y nadie lo a querido, te lo puedes llevar, te lo regalo.  
  
"Gracias pero... no puede aceptarlo se ve demasiado valioso"  
  
"O vamos si no lo aceptas me lo tomare mal, será como una ofensa" -Dijo la anciana mientras se acercaba a ella cogía el colgante y se lo prendía al cuello.-  
  
"¡¡Gracias!! De verdad no sé que decir"  
  
"No es nada chiquilla pero ahora has de irte e de cerrar la tienda"  
  
"O vaya pero es que me he perdido y no se como volver"  
  
Los ojos de la anciana volvieron a brillar de nuevo de manera especial  
  
"Solo sal, camina todo recto, gira a la izquierda en la antigua tienda de escobas y encontraras un camino que te llevará hasta la entrada del Caldero Chorreante."  
  
Una vez más Ginny le dio las gracias a la anciana y salió de la tienda. Había caminado unos cuantos pasos ya cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
/Que anciana más extraña/ -Pensó mientras tocaba el colgante- /Estaba segura de que no había nadie en la tienda, que raro mira que no mirar en la trastienda. ¡¡un momento!! No mire en la trastienda simplemente porque allí no había ninguna trastienda. ¿¿¡¡Que!!??......../  
  
De repente se dio la vuelta y volvió corriendo hacia la tienda  
  
"¡¡Que demonios........!! - Exclamo ella. La tienda no estaba, en su lugar había ahora un viejo comercio igual que todos los demás de aquella calle, viejo y abandonado. Subió la vista y puedo divisa un letrero:  
  
Madame Archel  
  
"Encuentre aquí todos sus objetos perdidos."  
  
"Madame Archel los busca y los guarda"  
  
"Reclámenlos en el mostrador"  
  
K tal???????????? Os a gustado???????????????  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Luna: Hola!! Me alegra que te haya gustado e intrigado tanto. Respecto a tu primera pregunta; sí el bebe es Ginny. Respecto a las otras dos sorry!!!! Pero no te puedo decir nada, pero más adelante os iré dando alguna pista.  
  
Mony: Wenas!! Gracias por la felicitación. Respecto a tu pregunta sobre si es un fanfic Ginny/Harry la verdad todavía no lo sé. No lo tengo decidido. Tal vez si o tal vez no. Van a aparecer cantidad de personajes nuevos así que no se si alguno de ellos enamorará a Ginny, no se no se. Pero lo k si te digo es k la relación k tenga Ginny sea con quien sea va a ser demasiado confusa habrá demasiados secretos entre los dos y....................... ufff mejor no sigo o te lo acabo contando todo.  
  
Bueno ya se que dije que los capítulos iban a ser mas cortos que el primero, pero me he puesto a escribir y me ha salido este. Estoy bastante contenta con él y me gusta mucho como a quedado. He intentado darle algo de intriga y bueno creo que lo he conseguido.  
  
Os aviso de que estéis muy atentos al colgante porque va a ser una pieza clave en el fic.  
  
¿Qué os a parecido la anciana? La veréis mas adelante del fic y aclarará algunas cosas bastante importantes.  
  
Bueno eso es todo solo me queda deciros: ¡¡¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!!  
  
Y DEJAD MUCHOS REVIEWS PORFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. La Seleccion : ¿tres nuevos alumnos?

DISCLAIMER: Bueno exceptuando los personajes que mi alocada cabeza pueda inventar todos los demás pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.  
  
IMPORTANTE  
  
Las frases que se encuentre entre " " son los diálogos de los personajes.  
  
Las frases que se encuentre entre /barras/ son los pensamientos del personaje.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
LA MADRIGUERA (HOGAR DE LOS WEASLEY)  
  
Era media noche y todos dormían ya, pero Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en los sucesos que le habían ocurrido recientemente. Hacía ya una semana desde la visita al callejón Diagon y una semana también que lo tenía en su poder.  
No les había contado nada a sus padres, ni acerca de lo ocurrido con la anciana, ni acerca del colgante.  
  
/Total, no me creerán/ -pensaba ella-  
  
En cuanto habían llegado a casa ella había subido corriendo a su habitación y se había quedado absorta mirando el colgante cerca de una hora. Tenía pinta de ser muy valioso. Las dos letras, así como el fénix k las unía eran de oro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los ojos del fénix formado por dos diminutos cristales. El colgante era simplemente precioso. Fue entonces cuando recordó unas palabras de la anciana: "Ese colgante lleva aquí muchos años ya y nadie lo ha querido". Como era posible que nadie hubiese querido ese colgante.  
  
La verdad todo aquello era demasiado extraño.-  
  
Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y dormir, después de todo mañana partiría a Hogwarts.  
  
AL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
  
Unos tenues rayos entraron a través de la ventana haciendo que los ojos entreabiertos de Ginny se cerraran rápidamente. Una vez más sus ojos volvieron a realizar el intento de abrirse y acostumbrarse a la luz proveniente del exterior.  
  
/¿Qué hora será?/ -pensó Ginny-  
  
Se levantó lentamente y giro la cabeza en dirección al reloj de su mesita de noche.  
  
"Veamos son las..................................... ¡¡¡las nueve y media!! Todos deben de estar ya desayunando."  
  
Salto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a su armario en busca de ropa  
  
/Veamos el baúl ya está listo, ¡¡Hay no!! Me queda el libro de Historia de la Magia........ Bueno ya está. A ver solo me queda ducharme y vestirme y estaré lista/ - y tras esto se dirigió con la ropa hacia el baño-  
  
UNA HORA DESPÚES  
  
"Última llamada para el Expreso de Hogwarts"  
  
"Vamos chicos suban rápido sus baúles"  
  
"Trae Ginny yo subiré el tuyo" -Se ofreció Harry-  
  
"Gracias Harry" -En otra época se hubiera puesto colorada y no habría podido articular palabra, pero ya no. No es que no le gustara Harry, a sus 17 años ya cumplidos él era todo aquello que una chica podía querer: Guapo, simpático, popular, sincero, tierno... sino que se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no había estado enamorada de Harry todos estos años sino más bien obsesionada con él.  
  
"¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡Vamos!! Ron ya ha encontrado un vagón libre."  
  
"¡Vamos!" - Dijo Harry  
  
El trayecto hasta Hogwarts discurrió sin ningún contratiempo a pesar de una no muy deseada visita de Malfoy y sus dos gorilas al vagón, y de lo entristecidos que se encontraban Harry, Hermione y Ron debido a que ese sería el último año que irían a Hogwarts.  
  
EL GRAN COMEDOR  
  
/¿Quiénes serán esos??/ -Pensaba Ginny. Hacía solo unos minutos que el profesor Dumbledore había comenzado con su discurso y daba pasó a la selección de los nuevos alumnos. Pero eso no era lo que extrañaba a Ginny. Tras aquellos alumnos que esperaban su selección se encontraban unos encapuchados. Ginny puedo distinguir por su complexión que al menos dos de ellos eran mujeres aunque no había podido ver sus rostros. Mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente se percató de que la selección de los alumnos de primero ya había terminado y que Dumbledore se disponía a hablar de nuevo.-  
  
"Queridos alumnos a pesar de que las normas del colegio son muy estrictas hemos hecho una excepción y tres nuevos alumnos procedentes de Grecia entraran este año a séptimo."  
  
Un coro de voces se extendió por todo el Gran Comedor.  
  
"Os ruego silencio ya que en este instante comenzará la selección de vuestros nuevos compañeros"  
  
"Artemis Skoubourdis" -Uno de los encapuchados que Ginny había reconocido como mujer se fue acercando hacia el sombrero seleccionador a medida que lo hacía fue retirando la capucha que la cubría. Un grito ahogado perteneciente a gran parte del sector masculino recorrió todo El Gran Comedor. Una larga cabellera dorada se mostraba extendida por toda su espalda, tenía una piel tan blanca como la porcelana y unos ojos de un color azul tan claro que casi parecían transparentes. En definitiva tenía una belleza fuera de lo normal. Con paso firme e ignorando toda aquella admiración que había suscitado se dirigió hacia el sombrero seleccionador y se lo puso.-  
  
"Umm interesante....... me pregunto que hace alguien como tú en Hogwarts. Ah!! Ya veo pero créeme os será difícil encontrarla." -Tras decirle esto el sombrero pareció meditar un segundo y entonces anunció.-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Todos los miembros de la nombrada casa estallaron en plausos destacando especialmente por su entusiasmo el sector masculino de la casa. La chica tan solo se limitó a mirar a sus dos compañeros que esperaban silenciosos su selección y seguidamente se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Nia Vardalos"  
  
Una segunda chica se aproximó hacia el sombrero seleccionador. No era ni por asomo tan guapa como la anterior pero era bella y un aura de sabiduría parecía rodearla. El sombrero se tomó unos pocos minutos,  
seleccionándola finalmente para Gryffindor donde igual que a su compañera la recibieron entre aplausos.  
  
"Alexander Tharos"  
  
Ahora fue el turno de murmullos y suspiros por parte del sector femenino. Alexander Tharos no solo era increíblemente guapo y atractivo, tenía unos ojos negros que te atrapaban, un rostro serio que te atraía y un cuerpo de infarto. Todas se encontraban ensimismadas viéndole cuando de pronto el sombrero anunció...........  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Un grito de júbilo se escucho por parte de todas las chicas de la nombrada casa mientras que las del resto no hacían mas que quejarse y asegurar que el sombrero se había equivocado.  
  
UNA HORA MAS TARDE, EN LOS TERRENOS DE HOGWARTS  
  
"De acuerdo sabéis las dos lo que tenéis que hacer" -La voz de un chico rompió el silencio-  
  
"Claro que sí acaso piensas que somos tontas" -Respondió la enojada voz de una chica-  
  
"He de responder a eso" -Respondió con voz presuntuosa el chico.  
  
"Esta bien, dejarlo ya y no discutáis, sabéis bien que no estamos aquí para eso sino para encontrarla. Así que si no queremos levantar sospecha será mejor que volvamos al interior del castillo. –Tras estas palabras los tres chicos se dirigieron en dirección al castillo.-  
  
¿QUÉ TAL?  
  
¿Os ha gustado?  
  
Bueno este ha sido el tercer capítulo de Secretos Ocultos, a partir de aquí Ginny descubrirá que su colgante no es un colgante normal y eso hará que las cosas se compliquen un poco y que le sucedan un montón de sucesos extraños y alguna que otra sorpresa.  
  
Va no me enrollo más solo os pido una cosa..........................  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejad muchos Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aquí van las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Neftis: Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto el fic y siento desilusionarte pero no va a ser para nada un Harry/Ginny aunque ocurrirán un par de escenas graciosas con estos dos personajes.  
  
Luna: Gracias de nuevo luna. Respecto a tu pregunta puede que sí y puede que no.  
  
Anuska: Gracias me encanta contar con un fan incondicional y espero no desilusionarte, y sí puede haber posibilidades de que sea un Ginny/Draco pero no es fijo hay mas posibilidades de que acabe con otro personaje pero no puedo decir con quien .......... ! Lo siento!!  
  



	4. Cuidado con lo que deseas

DISCLAIMER: Bueno exceptuando los personajes que mi alocada cabeza pueda inventar todos los demás pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.  
  
IMPORTANTE  
  
Las frases que se encuentre entre " " son los diálogos de los personajes.  
  
Las frases que se encuentre entre /barras/ son los pensamientos del personaje.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR (22:00h de la noche)  
  
Hacía poco más de una hora que la cena había concluido. La mayoría de los estudiantes descansaban ya en sus habitaciones, preparándose para el duro día siguiente.  
Solo unos pocos permanecían aún levantados. Estos se encontraban reunidos en la sala común. Todos ellos eran estudiantes de séptimo curso, excepto una.  
  
Dumbledore ha dicho que sois de Grecia ¿¿no es así?? –Preguntó Harry amablemente.-  
  
Así es, nuestra escuela sufrió un incendio y a los alumnos nos han ido repartido por distintas escuelas de Europa. Es fantástico que a nosotras nos haya tocado en Hogwarts ¡¡Es mejor de lo que imaginaba!! -Respondió Nia alegremente- ¿¿No te parece Artemis??  
  
"Si tú lo dices..."-Respondió esta última indiferentemente-  
  
Ginny que se encontraba allí se fijo detenidamente en ella. La verdad es que esa chica no había hablado mucho desde su llegada y si lo hacía era de manera escueta.  
Fue entonces cuando le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que Hermione le había dicho cuando se dirigían hacia la sala común:  
  
"¿¿Vista a esa?? Es una desagradable. Me pareció horrenda la manera en la que trato al pobre Neville. Seguro que lo de ser tan bonita se le ha subido a la cabeza, no hay mas que mirarla para darse cuenta de que es una presuntuosa." -Ginny solo había atinado a asentir con la cabeza y se había mantenido en silencio-  
  
Fue en ese momento en el que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Hermione la saco de su ensimismamiento.  
  
"Pues yo no he oído nunca que hubiera escuela alguna en Grecia" –Exclamó. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.-  
  
"Pues te equivocas"-La cortante voz de Artemis Skoubourdis resonó en toda la sala común. Su fría mirada se poso desafiante ante la de Hermione mientras esta le devolvía una cargada de rencor y desconfiada.-  
  
"Es muy tarde ya, creo que lo mejor será que subamos a acostarnos"-La dulce voz de Nia rompió el tenso momento. Sin mediar palabra Artemis se levantó, no sin echarle a Hermione una última mirada, esta vez claramente despectiva y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios.-  
  
"Perdonadla el cambio de colegio no le ha sentado bien"-Mencionó su amiga intercediendo por ella.-"Buenas noches"- Y se retiró.-  
  
"¿¿¡¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!!??"-La voz de Ron Weasley resonó fuertemente en toda la sala.- ¿¿Por qué la tratas así??  
  
"¡¡OH Ron!! Muy típico de ti, defender a una extraña antes que a tu propia amiga."-Exclamó Hermione exaltada.-  
  
Viendo que una disputa se cernía próxima Ginny decidió abandonar la habitación antes de que Hermione y su hermano la metieran en una de sus tan comunes discusiones.  
  
SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN (22:30h de la noche)  
  
"Ya te acostumbraras" –La libidinosa voz de Draco Malfoy se oyó a través de la sala seguida de una profunda carcajada.-  
  
"Créeme lo intentaré" –Pronunció irónicamente Alexander Tharos, mientras le dirigía una fría mirada a su acompañante.-  
  
Este último tenía a ambos lados a dos bellezas rubias que sonreían y le miraban de manera insinuante. Dirigió un vistazo al chico que tenía enfrente. Se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón de cuero negro y sostenía una copa de vino en la mano, mientras le miraba de manera satisfecha e intrigante.  
  
"Como ya has podido observar no todos... somos iguales en Hogwarts" -oyó que le decía el rubio - "Esta en tus manos decidir con quien estas y con quien no. Aunque... supongo que habrás adivinado que lo que yo te puedo ofrecer es mucho más que lo que harán cualquiera de esos."-Añadió con un deje de malicia en su voz.- "Entonces... amigos??"-pronunció Malfoy.-  
  
"Mmm.. Será un placer" -Le contesto Alexander mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su cara.-  
  
CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS DE 6º CURSO DE GRYFFIDOR (4:00h de la mañana)  
  
"No... no... ¡¡No!!-Ginny se despertó sobresaltada. Se encontraba toda sudorosa y unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro.-  
  
/Ese sueño de nuevo. ¿¿Porque me atormenta de esa manera??/- Se preguntó Ginny. Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía encontrarle explicación a ese sueño. La mujer que aparecía le resultaba extrañamente familiar pero no conseguía recordar donde la había visto antes.-  
  
Cerró los ojos lentamente. Sabía que intentar dormir sería una pérdida de tiempo después de aquel sueño.  
Decidió bajar a la sala común, tal vez si leía un rato conseguiría apartar de su pensamiento el horrible sueño y así dormir algo. Se movió con sigilo, no era plan de despertar a sus compañeras y se encaminó hacia la sala.  
Tal y como era de esperar la habitación de encontraba desierta aunque un cálido fuego emanaba de la chimenea. Cogió el libro que había bajado y se sentó en uno de los cómodos butacones de la sala.  
La historia que leía era una de sus favoritas. Siempre se había sentido identificada con la protagonista. Esta era una chica dulce y tímida la que nadie tomaba en consideración. En resumidas palabras coincidía claramente con su descripción.  
  
/¡¡Que injusta es la vida!!/ -Pensó Ginny para sí.-  
  
"Desearía que por una vez, solo por una vez fuera yo el centro de atención y que todo el mundo me admirará y me tuviera en cuenta."-Exclamó Ginny en voz alta.- "Que tonta eso nunca ocurrirá"-Susurro para sí misma.-  
  
Entonces la invadió un profundo sopor la invadió y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta quedar completamente dormida. Cayó tumbada sobre la butaca y una cadenita se deslizo desde debajo de su camisa dejando a la luz el hermoso colgante que la anciana le había regalado. De repente las anteriores palabras de Ginny resonaron insistentemente por toda la habitación:  
  
"Desearía que por una vez, solo por una vez fuera yo el centro de atención y que todo el mundo me admirará y me tuviera en cuenta." "Desearía que por una vez, solo por una vez fuera yo el centro de atención y que todo el mundo me admirará y me tuviera en cuenta."-  
  
Mientras los ojos del fénix comenzaban a emitir un extraño fulgor haciendo que todo el colgante brillara mientras la sala comenzaba a dar vueltas. Tan pronto como todo había comenzado terminó, dejando la sala en penumbras y a una Ginny profundamente dormida.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Bueno hasta aquí de momento jeje   
  
Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo aunque la verdad podría a verme quedado algo más logrado. Lamento la tardanza a la hora de publicar este capítulo pero he estado muy ocupada así k sorry!!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Luna: Me alegro de que te haya gustado Alexander porque este personaje va a dar mucho de que hablar próximamente jeje pero bueno no adelanto nada. Intentaré hacer alguna escena de ellos dos juntos lo antes k pueda ¡¡prometido!!  
  
Viena: ¡¡Gracias me alegro de k te haya gustado!! Y perdona por la espera. 


End file.
